


I Never Make A Promise I Can't Keep

by devils_advocat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Light Bondage, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No Time For Fluff, Past Abuse, Really dark, Sibling Incest, Slight fluff, Smut, Suicide, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_advocat/pseuds/devils_advocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Allistor come together after years of being apart. </p><p>I'm horrible at summaries and this is really dark.<br/>Major trigger warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I are in a Hetalia roleplay group (she's England, I'm Scotland), and this is pretty much a transcript of one of the nights. The only difference is that we both lived in the roleplay. So yeah.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Nothing seems to be going right today. 

First, Arthur woke up late, resulting in him not being able to have his morning tea. Then, on his way into the meeting room, he tripped, running head-long into Russia, who spilled coffee down the front of his shirt. 

_The gods must be against me._ Arthur thinks to himself as he pours himself a cup of coffee and finds a seat next to America. 

Picking up the cup, he brings it to his mouth trying to ground himself. 

"I'd like to introduce the newest addition to the group: Scotland." 

Arthur chokes on his coffee. _You have got to be kidding me!_

He looks up in shock, staring at the tall country standing at the head of the table. 

It's him alright. Fiery red hair standing at wild angles, and emerald green eyes that seem to glow. He scans the room, a lit cigarette dangling from his smiling lips. 

"Great to be here." Scotland says. He smiles at everyone again and walks to his seat. 

_Of course he sits across from me._ Arthur stares into his cup, doing everything he can to avoid looking at his brother. _Why the bloody hell is he here?! It's been years since they last saw one another. The last time was when Allistor got drunk and..._ Arthur shakes his head, trying to clear the bad memories. 

He puts his head down, promptly zoning out. He should be paying attention, but... He'll just get the notes from Alfred or someone later. 

Arthur shivers slightly. Someone is watching him. 

He looks up, immediately making eye contact with Scotland. He does his best to stand his ground, but finds himself shrinking under the intense stare from his older brother. 

Enough is too much for one morning. He stands, staring down at the space between his hands. 

"I have to go." He walks out of the room before anyone can stop him. 

  


Once he's out of sight, Arthur breaks into a run. He bolts to his room, slamming the door behind him, and sinks to the floor, coughing into his hand. 

_Why are you so afraid of him? It's not like you've seen him for years._

"I shouldn't be afraid of him! Why am I so afraid?!" No answer come, not that he expected one. 

Arthur sighs, standing and walking to his desk. He pulls out the chair and slumps down into it. 

_I'm a bloody fucking idiot._ He lets out a long breath and closes his eyes, letting sleep overtake him. 

  


A knock. 

Arthur groans, coughing and blinking himself awake. 

He stands up, slowly moving to the door and opening it. Scotland stands there, green eyes glittering in the low light of the hall. 

"A-Allistor!" Arthur stammers, shrinking back slightly. 

The taller country doesn't respond, instead he peers into England's room. "Your room's a lot bigger than mine." He smiles down at his little brother. 

"Oh. I suppose it's because I've been here longer." He coughs into his hand again. 

"I just came to give you these." He hands Arthur a small stack of papers. "America said you'd want them." 

"Thanks." 

Allistor nods, offering the papers to his brother. England reaches out to take them, his hand falters halfway and he doubles over coughing. 

"You alright, Wee One?" He pats Arthur's back. 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." His voice is raspy. 

"You need anything? Some water, or some cough medicine or something?" 

Arthur looks up at his older brother. _Is he actually concerned?_ "No. I'm fine, thanks." He grabs the papers from Scotland's hand, and closes the door. 

_Why is he here?!_

He leans an ear against the door and listens to his brother’s retreating steps. 

  


Allistor walks back to his room, his thoughts on Arthur. 

_Wonder what’s wrong._

A shape bouncing toward him down the hall makes him stop walking. He tries to sidestep, but gets caught when the Italian almost collides with him. 

“Oh! Scusi! I didn’t-a see you there!” 

Allistor steps back, slightly overwhelmed at the bubbly energy radiating off the Italian. “H-Hi.” 

“You’re-a Scotland, right?” He’s got a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah.” Allistor smiles. “You’re Italy?” 

The smile somehow gets wider. 

“That’s-a me! You can call me Feliciano or Feli, though.” 

“Feli, then. I’m Allistor.” “That’s a nice name!” 

Allistor smiles, “Thanks.” 

Feliciano grins up at the taller country. “You’re-a England’s big brother, aren’t you?” 

Allistor nods, starting to walk back to his room, Feli following close behind. 

“You seem-a like a great brother!” He pulls Scotland into a hug. “It was-a nice to meet you, Alli!” 

“You too, Feli.” Scotland pulls out of the hug and slowly retreats into his room. 

He flops back on his bed, reaching into his pocket to grab his pack of cigarettes. Sitting up, he picks up the lighter from the bedside table and lights his cigarette. He breathes in deeply, savoring the burn as the hot smoke drifts down his throat. 

His mind drifts back to Arthur. “Why is he afraid of me?” He says aloud. “It’s not like I’ve done anything to hurt him… oh.” 

He remembers. 

It’s something he’s always hated, and is the reason he quit drinking. Years of separation and unrelated problems made him push the memories to the back of his head. Now they come back.

  


_They’re walking back from a pub. It’s maybe ten thirty or eleven. They’ve both had a bit to drink, Allistor has had significantly more and he wobbles as he walks. Arthur reaches out, trying to steady his older brother, only to have his hands roughly slapped away._

_“Don’t touch me.”_

_Arthur steps back slightly. “S-sorry, Alli, I was just trying to help.”_

_Scotland grabs the front of his little brother’s shirt. “I didn’t ask for your help now did I?” He growls out._

_Arthur tries to pull back, his eyes wide. “Allistor, please, you’re drunk.”_

_He watches in avid horror horror as his big brother balls his right hand into a fist and swings._

  


“The black eye didn’t go down for weeks.” Allistor says aloud. 

He sits up, glancing around the room as though expecting someone to be there. 

Empty. 

He glances at the clock. Seven thirty five. Dinner should be soon. 

Standing up, Allistor grinds out his cigarette and walks to the window. He stares out at the stars and the almost full moon, thinking about how he's going to break the ice with England after all these years.

There’s a gentle knock at his door. He walks over and pulls it open. It’s Arthur. 

“I-um-I…” The blonde stops, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I came to tell you that dinner is ready.” 

Allistor nods. “Thanks for letting me know.” 

Arthur won’t meet his eyes. “You’re welcome." 

The redhead moves forward into the hall, closing the door behind him. “Walk with me, Artie.” 

England hesitates for a moment, then follows along silently, lost in thought. 

_Stop being so afraid of him, you bloody idiot._ He coughs. _It was years ago! He probably doesn’t even remember._

“So, Arthur.” Allistor can’t bring himself to say it. “I was thinking, and…” 

Arthur braves a look at his brother. His expression can only be described as pained. 

“I was thinking about our past together, and I was thinking about the last time you and I saw one another.” 

England can feel the blood draining from his face. _He remembers._ “Oh?” He clears his throat. “W-what about it?” He coughs again. 

“I never really got to make it up to you, and I would like to.” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Dunno,” Allistor says. “I was hoping you’d have an idea.” He smiles down at his little brother and continues on to the dining room.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaay for smut!   
> *cough* not to mention foreshadowing *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so unbelievably sorry this took me forever and a day to update, I've been thinking about it non-stop. Side note: it's hard to turn a roleplay into a fanfic.
> 
> Anywhooo  
> I hope you like this smut-filled chapter that my friend and I wrote. Enjoy!

Dinner is an altogether uneventful affair.

America stands up halfway through and attempts to make a speech that everyone (with the exception of Canada) promptly ignores. Allistor and Arthur sit together catching up on the years they have been separate. Soon, they’re laughing like they’ve never been apart.

“You’re not drinking?” England asks as Allistor pushes away the glass of wine placed in front of him.

He shakes his head. “I quit a while ago.”

Arthur nods, knowing the reason quite well. _He doesn’t want to hurt anyone._

 

The dinner is coming to an end, France has had a bit to drink and is now talking too loudly with an arm slung over Spain’s shoulder. Italy is laughing at something Germany said, and Arthur… He’s coughing again, harder than before.

“Wee One?” Allistor reaches out a hand, patting his little brother on the back.

“I’m--” His coughing is getting progressively worse.

Arthur stands suddenly and runs from the room, Allistor close behind him. Scotland leans against the closed bathroom door, listening as Arthur coughs continuously. After a while, it gets quiet.

“Artie?”

Allistor knocks on the door. It’s slowly opened by a disgruntled-looking Arthur. He slowly exits the bathroom, wiping his eyes. England looks up at his brother, attempting to smile before he doubles over coughing again.

“C’mon Wee One, let’s get you to bed.” Scotland picks up his little brother, carrying him to a bedroom.

“Not so ‘wee’ any longer.” Arthur grumbles half-heartedly. He coughs again and curls closer to his older brothers chest.

Allistor laughs quietly, thinking back to the time when Arthur was growing up. When he was still “wee”. When he was still reliant on his big brother to care for him. Gone with the years. Allistor lays his brother on the bed and flops down next to him, letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes. He vaguely registers Arthur shifting and coughing, quietly this time.

_I wonder what brought this on._ Scotland thinks. _It sounds similar to the first time I started smoking. I wonder if--_ His internal musings are brought to an abrupt halt at the feeling of lips against his own. He opens his eyes and sits up.

“Artie, wha--”

“Don’t worry, Alli. It’s just brotherly love.” England presses his lips against Allistor’s again and, despite himself, the redhead finds himself kissing back.

_This is wrong._

Fingers play along the skin on his stomach.

_So unbelievably wrong._

He runs a hand down Arthur’s back.

_I’m going to hell_.

Arthur's deft fingers find Allistor’s belt and make quick work of it.

“Stop thinking so hard.”

Allistor opens his eyes. “What?”

The blonde country grins. “You’re thinking about this too much,” he leans down and kisses his brother. “Stop it.”

The redhead smiles. “Pushy.”

He flips them so Arthur is laying on his back. He kisses the smaller country hard, biting at his lips.

_A very special hell._

Allistor kisses down to his brother’s neck, biting and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. Arthur gasps, gripping at the redhead’s shoulders. The older country sits back, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

“Let’s play a game.”

Arthur cocks his head. “A game?”

“You have thirty seconds to get yourself undressed and back on the bed. If you do well, I might give you a reward.”

The blonde nods, sitting up and setting to work on his buttons, his fingers slipping. He’s almost to the bottom when his fingers stop working.

“Ten seconds.”

Arthur panics, causing him to forget his basic motor functions.

“Five… four… three… two… one. _Time_.”

The younger country drops his hands, disheartened. He feels like he might cry.

Allistor places his hands on either side of his brother’s head. “Since you can’t use your hands properly,” he stands and walks to Arthur’s closet, grabbing one of his green silk ties. “I don’t think you’ll be needing them for a little while.” He kneels on the bed. “Hold out your arms.”

Arthur tentatively extends his arms, they’re grabbed and tied to the headboard in one swift motion.

“Too tight?” Allistor breaks character for a moment as he checks the knot.

Arthur shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

The older country smiles, leaning over to kiss his brother. “Don’t suppose you’ve got any lube in here, have you?”

“In there.” Arthur gestures with his head.

Scotland smirks. He leans over, searching the drawer. He finds the bottle and sits up.

“Alliiiii…” Arthur’s whining at him. “Alli, please. H-hurts.”

“What does Wee One?” Teasing.

“M-my prick, you twat.” A sharp intake of breath. “I-I’m hard.”

Scotland laughs. “Then why the hell are you still wearing trousers?!” He reaches a hand down, hooking his fingers into the waistline of Arthur’s dress pants. “Lift your hips.”

Arthur does, letting out a sigh of relief as the offending article of clothing is tugged off and tossed to the floor.

“Just try to relax, okay?” Allistor has lube on his fingers already. He gently presses them against Arthur’s hole.

England closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. He nods to give his brother the go ahead. Allistor leans in, kissing the blonde at the same time he pushes one finger in. Arthur gasps, throwing his head back in pleasure. The redhead moves down, biting at his brother’s collarbone as he adds a second finger. England twists, gripping at the tie, causing it to dig into his wrists. Allistor pulls his fingers out and moves closer, positioning himself between Arthur’s legs.

“Ready?”

The blonde can’t bring himself to speak. Instead, he wraps his legs around his brother’s waist, pulling him close. Allistor smiles, kissing the other country and pushing himself in with a quiet groan.

England gasps and moans, wanting to grab at his brother. “Alli, p-please--”

Allistor looks up, green eyes dark with lust. “What is it?”

“Please--”

“Tell me what you want.”

Arthur whimpers, trying his hardest to find the words. “Please Alli… I want you…” He flushes red. “I-I want you deeper.”

Scotland obliges, pulling Arthur completely onto his lap and thrusting hard. The blonde gasps and writhes in his brother’s arms.

“A-Alli--” He pauses to take a breath. “Please untie me…”

The redhead bites at Arthur’s neck, reaching up a hand to release the tie. Arthur’s hands spring to his brother’s shoulders, gripping as hard as he can, positive he’s leaving bruises. Allistor lets him; doing his best to not tip over the edge.

“Are you c-close, Artie?”

The blonde nods, his eyes squeezed shut. Allistor reaches a hand down, stroking his little brother.

“A-ah!!” Arthur’s back arches.

Scotland curls his free hand into the blonde hair and pulls the younger country close. His mouth is next to Arthur’s ear. “Come for me, Wee One.” His breath is hot. “I want to hear you scream.”

The words are more than enough; Arthur throws his head back, his nails digging into his brother’s shoulders, and lets out a scream. Allistor pushes himself as deep as he can and comes, groaning Arthur’s name. He collapses, catching himself before he crushes his little brother.

“Arthur…” He says, breathless, “I love you.”

“I love you t--” Arthur’s words are cut off as he starts coughing again, harder this time.

Allistor sits back, looking at his brother with concern in his eyes. Arthur rolls away, one hand over his mouth and his shoulders tense.

“Wee One?”

The blonde heaves, trying to breathe. “I’m--” He can’t speak.

Allistor stands, grabbing a robe and pulling it on. “I’m getting you some water.”

Arthur nods, still coughing. Allistor leaves the room, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a glass.

In the room, Arthur buries his head into his pillow, trying to muffle the sound. His head snaps around at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Allistor holds out the glass of water, offering a small smile. The younger country takes it, gulping the cool water down his burning throat.

“Thanks…”

Not saying anything, Allistor grabs a tissue and runs it under his little brother’s mouth, gathering the blood collected there. “Get dressed.” He throws the tissue away. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“What?!” Arthur’s eyes widen. “N-no! I don’t need it!”

Allistor fixes his brother with a harsh look. “Arthur, you’re coughing up blood. We may have just had sex, but I am _still_ your brother. It’s my job to take care of you.” He picks up Arthur's clothes from the floor and tosses them on the bed. “Now get dressed.”

The redhead watches as his brother pulls on his clothes. Allistor does the same, pulling on a black t-shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans.

They’re halfway to the door when Arthur is seized by another coughing fit and runs to the bathroom. Allistor finds him doubled over, coughing into the sink, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. After a moment he takes a shaky breath and wipes his mouth.

“Ready to go?” Allistor asks, concern evident in his voice.

The blonde nods, breath coming in short, quiet bursts. He slumps forward, his eyes starting to close. He’s gone pale. Catching him, Allistor picks his little brother up and walks out the door.

“You’ll be okay, I promise.”

Arthur coughs again, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Scotland smiles sadly. “I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for how long this took me; it's summer break now, so I think I'll have more time to write this.


End file.
